


Meeting Under Chaos

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Insert from Bishamonten arc, Not Beta Read, a test fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Since the resident curer of the Bishamon is out, a certain deity has arrived to help instead. Insert foreshadowing and politics?I RECOMMEND READING BOTH FIRST xp
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Meeting Under Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> yes a one-shot, as I said, it's a test fic, I will try to fix more plots.
> 
> I DONT OWN ANYTHING.

Meeting Under Chaos

They first met, after the chaos that happened in the Bishamonten’s residence. The jersey-clad delivery god is checking up on the war god’s status, she sure had blight covering her when he left.

Yato found a blond deity, with an unfamiliar shinki carrying a box that smelled of herbs and medicine, another shinki came to the blond kami, one with red hair and a scar on his cheek,

“So how are they now, Akira-san?” asked the deity,

“They’re now mostly healed, Kitaro-sama,” replied the redhead, the blond god smiled, Yato can almost feel a sting from Yukine who also came along with Hiyori, as soon as she also heard that Kazuma has yet to wake up, the dark-haired god secretly chuckled at Yukine. The blond god looked so feminine its almost leaning into a trap.

The said blond god finally saw the trio,

“Hello, I see you’re also here to visit Bishamon,” he cheered, staggering a little, the shinki Akira held his deity steady,

“Kitaro-sama!” the redhead cried, but the god shrugged it with a smile to the redhead and the now also worried other shinki, he stood straight and introduced himself,

“Kitaro Myusahi, inspiration and healing deity, Saraswati called me here when she heard what happened here, this is Akira and Sakura, I also have a child in here roaming, her name is Kagura” the blond immortal said, pointing to the redhead first then the young woman,

“It wasn’t the better times, but Kitaro-sama insisted, you could be resting!” the lady shinki that was Sakura protested, a thudding came from a distance followed by a child’s cry,

“KIIITAAAWOOOOO!” the child called, then Akira carried the child shinki on his shoulders,

“We shall proceed, the faster we finish this the less time Sakura and Kagura will protest and make me lie down,” Kitaro chuckled at his tease as the child Shinki Kagura pouted, and Sakura made a discontent gaze on Kitaro.

Yato and his company followed Kitaro and his shinki to the master’s bedroom where Bishamon is, Kagura fiddled with her deity’s long hair, as it formed a massive braid, Akira was talking with Kitaro on some things unknown to the trio, while Sakura was looking back and forth from her family to the other visitors they just met.

Hiyori was wary with Yato, as she saw the dark-haired immortal wince a little when he heard Sakura’s name. Akira opened the heavy doors with ease where they found the goddess of music along with the war god, the bandages that covered Bishamon has less stain on them than the last time Kitaro saw her,

“How’s Kazuma?” was Bishamon’s first question, of course, she was already updated with the members of the Ha clan, as some of them are now also visiting their goddess, but Kazuma remained to be unconscious,

“He’s healing, he may even wake up later this day or tomorrow,” Kitaro groaned at he opened the box that Sakura is carrying earlier, the god procured some herbs to ease the sore that is from exerting yourself a bit too much, the war god was not convinced when she heard it was a painkiller,

“It’s just like aspirin, and I wouldn’t add things that your former curer used, it will just let some of the aches ease since you fought while still under the influence of blight, I also mix them for myself since sometimes the transition hurts so much,” Kitaro explained,

Bishamon drank the medicine, and soon enough her aches lessened, but she can still feel some of the remorse from Kazuma, and regret from Aiha. Kitaro left soon enough with his shinki wary of the deity’s exhaustion.

“I suppose he’s just right on time, but really I was missing him since last year, since he was absent the whole year,” the music goddess frowned,

“How are you?” Yato asked, the war god looked at the former calamity god,

“Better, I suppose,” she replied, “You really didn’t have to call Kotari,” she then looked at the other goddess,

“Anyway who is this handsome god,” Saraswati giggled,

“Ah, that’s Yato, the pain in the ass god that I was hunting for centuries,” Bishamon casually and seriously replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you find out who's Apollo? and who's the shinki inspired from?


End file.
